


Punching Hylia

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Hylia's Hoedown Throwdown [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't fuck with Sky's crew, Linked Universe, Sky does what everyone should do and punches a goddess, and time, but moreso Legend because he's like one of the two Links I'm really familiar with, unintentional Legend angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Sky releases his anger upon the Goddess street style.





	Punching Hylia

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me with these Game of Thrones references. lol rip.

There was something that wasn’t sitting right with Sky. He was pretty aware not all of his companions didn’t start their adventures the same age he did, all of them were younger except Wild and maybe Twilight. He just didn’t know how old they were  **_exactly_ ** when they took up the sword.

 

Fi never mentioned anything about it. Her spirit rarely ever spoke to him these days, possibly because the energy of the Master Sword was nearly depleted after being used for so long. In the rare moments he could hear her, she never mentioned how old her other masters were.

 

So one night Sky decided to ask the question. They were all gathered around the campfire, having their own small conversations with each other. Glancing down at the sword resting across his lap he cleared his throat.

 

He had the others full attention now. While scratching the back of his neck her laughed nervously. “I was wondering. How old were you all when you started your journeys.” 

 

Twilight was the first to reply. “I was 17.” 

 

“So was I.” Warriors said.

 

Wild nodded in agreement but didn’t mention anything on the matter. They already heard about how he started training to be a knight sometime before he was four years old. Warriors and Legend were already angry enough about that, though it’s not something one could blame the goddess for. It was more so his father’s fault.

 

“Hyrule and I were twelve!!” Wind shouted, sounding a little too happy about the fact his sister was kidnapped and he was tasked with saving an entire world on his twelfth birthday. 

 

“I was maybe 13? I can’t really remember all that well.” Four said, rubbing the back of his neck. He began quietly arguing with himself, something they noticed he did a lot but didn’t question too much. His business not theirs.

 

Sky was beginning to regret asking them. He knew Wind was young when he started but he had no idea Hyrule was the same age. Sky knew Hyrule had been sixteen on his second adventure but he assumed not a lot of time had passed in between. And Four was 13? That was barely older. Why was Hylia asking such young children to do her tasks for her?

 

The only two who hadn’t answered yet were Time and Legend. Legend, on one hand, had his face screwed together, lost in thought. Time’s entire face darkened. He glared at the Master Sword like it was Ganon himself, breathing shallow.

 

“Time I’m sorry, you don’t have to ans-”

 

“Ten.” the ‘oldest’ hero spit. “I was ten when I touched that cursed sword.”

 

Now Sky understood. He understood why Time saw the Master Sword as a curse more than anything. He was a man robbed on his childhood, tasked by Hylia to save the world when he was  **_TEN_ ** . He’d always imagined Wind was the youngest when he started since Time seemed wise beyond his years. No fucking wonder.

 

He was pissed. Not at Fi or the sword itself but at Hylia. Hylia always chose when a hero was needed and the fact more often than not, it seemed, that she chose young children to do all of her work was just unacceptable. The world may have been saved from Demise’s curse but at what cost? The innocence of so many young boys.

 

They all turned to Legend, who still hadn’t said anything. Warriors put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it to snap Legend back into reality. The man looked confused. He opened his mouth slowly, blinking once before answering.

 

“I don’t remember. I’ve been on so many I can’t remember when I started.” Legend said.

 

“Are there any you do remember your age in?” Hyrule asked, shooting a concerned look at his fellow downfall timeline hero.

 

“The fourth...I was seventeen.” Legend replied, wincing ever so slightly at whatever memory of his adventure he was having.

 

“And how long had it been since the first?” Twilight asked.

 

Legend went quiet again, thinking it over carefully. He looked back up, for a moment at Twilight, then at the Master Sword. They could all see the resentment in his eyes as he looked at the sword. And for a moment he wasn’t the hero of Legend, he was the boy who watched as his uncle died before him in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. “A while.”

 

That was it. If Sky ever met Hylia, like actual Hylia her mortal reincarnation through Zelda, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. There was just no way he could put this aside anymore. The very edge of his patience had been with Time, but Legend was the tipping point. Asking someone to save to world so many times to the point of not even remembering the age they began was just ridiculous.

 

Hylia had to pay.

 

-

 

That night Sky saw  _ Her _ in his dreams. A beautiful blonde woman dressed all in white, shining in ethereal light. The Goddess Hylia.

 

“My Hero, what's with that face? Is something wrong?” Hylia asked, gracefully walking over to the seething hero.

 

He clenched his hand into a fist. Sky glared at the Goddess refusing to bother keeping himself calm. She was the one who made their lives hell.

 

“Children. You've been asking  **_children_ ** to fight your battles. You've sent children on multiple quests to save the world when they don't even know any better. You've let them watch as their family, friends and people they loved die in front of them. What kind of a Goddess are you?!” Sky yelled.

 

“Now, now Sky child let's not-”

 

Hylia is interrupted by a swift punch in the face. Even Sky looked momentarily stunned. It felt good venting his frustration against the Goddess. But it didn't feel like enough. There were at the  _ very least _ 10 people that deserves some form of justice. No matter what that may be. He couldn't slay a Goddess...but he could definitely punch one again. “That was for Twi.”

 

He threw another punch, “For Wild.”

 

And another. “Wind.”

 

There was one for Hyrule, Four and Warriors. “He's not even in the timeline and you fucked him over.”

 

The Goddess didn't even try to stop him. Maybe she knew she deserved it, or maybe she was just a sick bitch who didn't feel pain. He hoped it was the first one so she wouldn't keep fucking over kids who didn't deserve the shit thrown at them.

 

The one for Legend he put in a lot more force than before. “You've sent Legend out of  **_six_ ** quests now. Let him live normally for once.”

 

And then there was Time. “Robbing a ten year old of his childhood should be a good enough reason to take away your status as a Goddess.”

 

He finally threw one for himself. “It's because of me all these boys were cursed. I just wanted to live a normal life in Skyloft.”

 

There was one more hero that needed justice. One hero no one remembered or ever spoke of. Hylia’s first hero. She left him to die in a dungeon claiming it was for the greater good. So Sky threw one last punch for Hylia’s first hero.

 

“Fuck the Knights of Skyloft. Fuck the city. Fuck the GODDESS.” Sky screamed.

 

-

 

The next morning everyone noticed Sky looked both pissed off and extremely satisfied with himself.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Hyrule.

 

“Never better, my dear friend. Never better.” Sky replied, giving him a grin that could only be described as evil.

 

“Okay so we’re not going to talk to Sky today, right?” Legend whispered to Warriors. The scarfed hero nodded in agreement.

 

It turns out the Links didn’t know true fear until Sky punched the Goddess.


End file.
